


The Knight and the Steed

by SearchingWolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall fluff, F/M, Fluff, Horses, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: Fictober (October Writing Prompt): HorsesThe Inquisitor is having a hard time since they came back from Adamant Fortress. Losing a comrade is never easy. Blackwall happens by and helps her come to grips with everything.A small fluff drabble!





	The Knight and the Steed

A slight breeze blew through the stable, kicking up the stale smell of hay and the sweat of horses. Cadash walked slowly, looking at her feet with her hands in her pockets as she wandered over to the stalls where there was currently a Battle Nug in one, and a red Hart in the other. The Nug was flopped over onto it’s side, grunting softly in it’s sleep as it’s curled fingers twitched in reaction to whatever it was experiencing in it’s dreams.

 _Or do they even dream?_ Cadash wondered idly as she stopped in front of the Hart. _I guess I could always ask Solas; that’d probably make him nerd out._

The Hart, it’s deep red almost brown skin matching the color of the Inquisitor’s hair, gave a soft snort as it dipped it’s head at her. She gave a small, sad smile as she reached her hand up to scratch the side of it’s face.

_Say goodbye to Varric for me._

Cadash clenched her eyes shut as regret punched through her heart at the memory. They had only been back for a couple days from the siege of the Adamant fortress, but no matter what Cadash tried, she couldn’t seem to get the image of Hawke being overtaken by that…thing…out of her head. It haunted her dreams and waking hours alike, and no amount of dwarven ale or rum could chase away the pain and regret. That, and seeing the pain on Varric’s face when she had to explain just why Hawke hadn’t followed them back through the Rift, but the Warden Alistair had. Cadash sighed, and the Hart nuzzled it’s face against hers, as if it could sense her pain.

“Did I do the right thing, girl?” she wondered softly, both hands seeking the comfort of the animal’s soft and warm fur. “No one should be leaving these kinds of decisions to me; I’m not meant to be a leader. People just get hurt around me.”

“I disagree, M’lady,” a deep voice rumbled softly, and Cadash raised her head to see Blackwall leaning against the side of the stable.

Her Hart snuffed as it raised it’s head toward him, and he smiled softly at it as he brought his hand forward, a carrot presented as an offering for the beautiful beast. It gleefully took the snack, munching happily as Blackwall patted the side of it’s neck.

“I dont think there really was a right choice in that situation,” Blackwall murmured, and Cadash leaned back against the stall, her eyes looking at her feet. “But what I do know, is that no one questions your judgement. We all trust you, and you’ve proven yourself a capable leader. You are the Inquisitor, after all.”

Cadash sighed as she brought a hand up to rub the bridge of her nose.

“But this time…Well, the Wardens kind of stumbled into this mess. Should I have let them fix what they started?” she said, shooting him an apologetic look. “Hawke was just a regular person; they didn’t ask for any of this. And Varric! Did you see his face? Like I’d just slaughtered a baby nug right in front of him!”

Blackwall smiled sympathetically, the light not quite reaching his eyes as he watched Cadash. She took a deep breathe, feeling tears try to well up in her eyes.

“I’m just…I’m not meant for this, Blackwall. I’m just a lowlife criminal Dwarf, who got shoved into this position because no one else wanted it. The only thing important about me is this shite thing,” she cursed, waving her marked hand in front of her, her throat feeling tight as a lump started to rise. “And now, it seems like every choice I make gets somebody hurt, or killed! What if next time, it’s even more people that could get hurt or killed? What if next time, I have to choose between friends? What if…what if next time, I have to…risk losing you…” Her voice wavered as she trailed off, and the next thing she knew, strong, supportive arms were wrapped protectively around her.

She could hear Blackwall whispering “Hey, Hey now,” into her hair, and before she knew it, she was sobbing into his chest, her arms wrapping around to grip into his back, pulling him as close as she could, as if his warmth could chase away the pain she was feeling. They stood that way for quite a time, until Cadash’s sobs slowed into small sniffles, and Blackwall stroked her hair softly.

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, love,” he said softly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“Even if I have to come back from death itself, I swear to you, I will always be here to protect you.” They pulled back from each other so they could look into each other’s eyes, hands still gripping each other’s arms. Cadash’s eyes were still wet, but looking up into his light grey, cloud colored eyes, she couldnt help but smile at the love and wonder she say shining back at her.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Blackwall joked, and they both chuckled softly. She felt his hand press warmly against her cheek, and she stood up on her tiptoes as he leaned down to meet her, their lips pressing softly against each other.

Their loving kiss was broken as her Hart snorted impatiently at them, leaning it’s large head over the stall door to snuffle against Blackwall’s coat, clearly expecting more treats, as if he was hoarding them in his pockets. Cadash and Blackwall laughed softly with each other, their fingers lacing together as they walked into the stable in search of more carrots or apples, Cadash’s heart feeling lighter than it had in days


End file.
